theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Panic Grimtongue
Vergil Vaethryus (AKA Panic Grimtongue) "The only reason god hasn't struck you down is because you amuse him somehow!" ~ Panic "Do you know how to kill yourself with a dragon? Climb its ego and fall to its IQ!" ~ Panic Panic Grimtongue is a talented male Tiefling Bard, and core member of The Unexpectables. His long term goals seem to revolve around becoming renown for his musical ability and finding his mother, Euphoria Grimtongue. Panic originally hails from the northern region of Tracadia, but left due to a combination of personal reasons and a bad reputation. He confided in Willow that after leaving his childhood home he had his name legally changed to Panic Grimtongue. It was originally Virgil Vaethryus. His mother's side of the family is descended from Omnimaw, a powerful Devil King of Discord. In his travels he has chosen the Bard College of Thunder as his class archetype. This branch of Bard training focuses on expending bardic inspiration to empower and alter their thunder spells and performances. (See trivia for homebrew Archetype link) ''He has also displayed skills taught by the College of Glamour. In his first winter in Alivast, Panic has a new coat made by Nine made from scales from Arkgenos. The coat comes halfway down his thighs and is crafted from the dragon leather with dragon cuff links made from brass, brass buttons, and a chain that comes down from the collar. It confers resistance to acid. Personality Panic is generally calm and collected, but his music is nothing short of heavy and metal. Panic prefers to defuse situations through discussion or distraction, and if that doesn't work, well... seduction is always an option. Panic is a proud individual, especially in regards to his music, appearance, and reputation. This occasionally may make him seem flighty or arrogant, Panic has shown he can be a team player when the situation calls for it. Underneath this veneer of rock star attitude, is a much more sensitive soul who yearns for the love he did not receive as a child. Panic has displayed a much warmer, honest side of himself when he's around the right people, encouraging freedom in nearly all it's forms to those unfamiliar with it and unconditional emotional support to those who are hurt or lost. Panic can be brutally cruel, sadistic even, to those that earn his ire. It is in these moments when his infernal ancestry comes to the fore and his easygoing party-boy attitude falls away to reveal a petty and angry core that may be indicative of his own inner demons. This bitter and vengeful state disappears when the source of his stress is removed, usually by killing it. Panic has a habit of playing his guitar idly if he is nervous or distressed. Relationships Borky ''"...my manager says I should accept this deal." Panic seems to have a good relationship with Borky, trusting him enough to have him as his manager, a remnant of a ploy to trick a hostile group of cultists that simply remained in use. The two are the more relaxed and easy going half of The Unexpectables, often simply going with whatever crazy adventure they get caught up in and enjoying the ride. However due to a botched throw from Borky's lightning javelin, Panic was almost killed and proceeded to somewhat reluctantly fire Borky from his position as his manager however he appears to hold no grudge against Borky. Panic later offered to rehire Borky during a high stakes battle to help motivate him. After this motivation resulted in Borky's successful slaying of the creature in said high stakes battle, Panic kept to his word and "rehired Borky as his manager". Panic was originally going to be Borky's partner in the Winter Festival Sled Race, but later decided to team up with Scarlet instead. Task "Task, that's illegal...I think." Panic and Task are friends despite sometimes being at odds due to Task's strict and structured personality and Panic's flirty and nonchalant style, Task has shown concern over Panic when he fell in the pit fight going "wall eyed" at Panic's defeat. Greckles "Blue bird, sneaks by... Greckles the Kenku!" Panic and Greckles shared a rather average friendship as far as regular comrades go, making jokes at the expense of others but still grating on each others nerves from time to time; in combat they show concern for one another and try to keep the other safe. Panic further strengthened their friendship after making a Yukata for Greckles to wear during the festival, because he knew that his friend was disappointed by the fact that he was unable to obtain one during the party's earlier shopping spree. Euphoria Grimtongue "I just...I need to know..." Panic is in search of a female Tiefling who goes by the name of "Euphoria Grimtongue", The name signed on the back of his magical guitar. It has been revealed that Euphoria Grimtongue is Panic's mother who seemingly abandoned him shortly after giving birth to him. Panic has been actively looking for her for 12 years. Panic's perception of his mother suffered several sharp declines during his experiences in Alivast. On one occasion, Panic played a song from an ancient infernal book that was recovered from the Talon. The song overtook Panic's hands and forced him to continue even though it was causing grave injury to his friend Willow. On another a Crown Devil revealed to him that his bloodline was that of Omnimaw, a Devil King of Discord. During his visit to the Musical Menagerie, Desirée revealed to him that his mother magically stole the voices from three Drow vocalists who were previously Menagerie members. Panic is deeply troubled over his mother's true nature and it has become a serious detriment to his self-image. He believes his mother passing Omnimaw's blood to him ruined his life. Ozzy Enrobso Panic once seduced Ozzy in order to get a discount on potions, which may have turned out to be a little bit too effective, as Panic received a package from Ozzy on the morning of the festival. It included a couple of potions and a scroll of fireball. The letter sent with the package expressed some very jealous sentiments towards Willow and a desperate desire to see Panic again soon, even going as far as to include a small ion crystal of Illusion, which contained their likeness, in the hopes that Panic wouldn't forget Ozzy's face. Ozzy later visited Panic, hanging out with him throughout the day. After that, Panic explained he was in no mental state to have a relationship with anyone and that Ozzy should give him time. While Ozzy didn't seem mad, he was quite shaken. Panic was greatly saddened when Lily told him that Ozzy didn't want to see him anymore. Willow Panic sees Willow as a friend, Senile Snake remarking that Panic's good rolls when saving her were likely drawing from "The Power of Like." It was implied that Willow held feelings for Panic early on, as she gave him a ring that Panic interpreted as a proposal. In reality, it was a magic item that Willow gave Panic out of thanks for saving her life. Willow later also procured a coupon for cake, which she gave to Panic, even under the impression that he already had a lady friend and later on also offered to aid with 100 gold pieces towards Panic the purchase of a set of Pipes of Haunting, a magical item she commented she felt he might like. Task thought that a relationship between the two of them was possible, but Panic seemed for the most part uninterested in a serious relationship. This did not stop him though from antagonizing Doros, who had begun to show interest in Willow. Panic has shown a willingness to be open and vulnerable with Willow and when she declined to give her last name because she wanted to distance herself from her family, he confided in her that Grimtongue was a recently assumed name and that his birth name was Vaethryus. Panic and his party members trekked up Everbright Mountain with Remy, Doros, and Lily to save Willow from the Silver King. After discovering Willow's secret and finding her huddled for warmth in an icy cave, Panic leapt to her aid, offering his jacket to keep her from freezing. Panic told Willow that she wasn't bound to her old name, just as Panic isn't bound to his. Avryman When Panic first met Avryman, they borrowed Panic's form and asked to use it for reproduction. Avryman promised to only use Panic's form after Panic's death and has also promised not to do anything to bring that demise prematurely. Avryman finds Panic charming and fun to talk to, but also doesn't hesitate to express their desire for Panic to be out of the picture. Arivine When Rivi first encountered the group, Panic and Greckles were researching Raunfalt with Ozzy and ended up not meeting up with her. He first encountered Rivi at the Anniversary Festival, where she was slated to give an introductory speech in Abacus' stead. Rivi decided to join Task and Borky's friends during the festival, which resulted in her talking to Panic about Tieflings and what they can be like. Panic ended up confiding in Rivi issues he had with his father. The two hit it off and spent time on the dance floor together, but they were heavily intoxicated at the time, and likely don't remember the event well. Dwarves (all) "This is going to sound really bad, but it's not, its just my preference... No dwarves." - Panic Panic has at best strained relations with every dwarf he encounters. Not due to racism, though he may be developing a bias due to his abysmal track record dealing with them. Dwarves seem to have an inherent knack for pushing Panic's buttons without even trying. It is probably best explained as a culture clash between the typical dwarven world view and Panic's Panic-centered world view. Panic's ongoing cold war with Adric Metal-Mane is fueled by traded insults and childish pranks. His aversion to dwarves has grown to such an extent that the only restriction the normally insatiably libidinous Panic gave the Romansion was to exclude dwarves as potential playmates. Panic and Adric did seem to come to an accord during the drinking competition at the Harvest Festival. By the fourth or fifth pint of high-grade alcohol, their feelings towards each other softened and they acknowledged that they had each been a bit petty, though Adric gave Panic a grim warning to stay away from his daughters. Panic's victory in the competition means that Adric had build him a stage inside the Sweet Dragon for free. Hammergnar blackmailed Panic into helping construct the stage, though he also offered to help. The three workers had a moment of muscular posing before completing the job in just over an hour. Panic must have experienced some character development(?) because when he met Adric and a group of five of his daughters, the normally dwarf-hating bard not only actively checked out the ladies, but also found a couple of them really attractive. Tiengo Like most, Panic displays caution while dealing with The Red Death and does what he can to keep away from his bad side. However, despite his best efforts, Panic's interactions with Tiengo tend to become some mix of comedic and dangerous. One one occasion, Tiengo mistook the real Panic for Avryman, who had been mimicking his form and demanded sex. On another, Panic "dropped trou" and pretended to urinate while inside a cloud of Darkness so that it didn't seem like he was spying on Tiengo when the spell ended. Recently, the two worked together to hunt Eltmur Royalists in the sewers. Panic took the roll of "face" for interrogation and negotiation. Panic was able to talk down the bloodthirsty Tiengo when he wanted to slaughter all their opponents instead of leaving them alive for questioning. Hellina Their first encounter had Hellina and Panic trading fire spells, and Hellina got the worst of it and was badly burned. When Panic encountered her again, she had deserted the United Orun Clergy and was begging in the Lower Crafting District clothed in rags, soaked from rain, and starving. After a short chase, Panic displayed an amazing amount of compassion for the terrified girl, put his coat over her, and brought her back to The Sweet Dragon for food and a warm fire. He sat with her while Task and Greckles fetched Doros and his squad and gently but honestly expressed how much the Clergy's doctrine of hate hurt people. Hellina was very conflicted and confused by how a person she was taught to hate was so kind to her. Panic ultimately extended his forgiveness to her and the two shared a hug. Several weeks later, a very shy Hellina gave Panic a signed poster from the popular gnoll musician, Xarv. As soon as she left, Panic sold the poster to Scarbles for 7 gold pieces. While working with Tiengo in the sewers beneath the city, Hellina confided in Panic that she finds it hard not to hate the people she was taught to hate and wishes learning to accept them could be instinct. Panic has ensured Hellina that he doesn't hate her or blame her for what happened, though he was hurt that Hellina described him as a "big bad Tiefling" while discussing scars with Tiengo. However, this sentiment vanished when he heard Hellina go off on Tiengo for his advances. Panic later gave Hellina a ticket for the Romansion to give her the opportunity to refresh herself. She greatly appreciated the gesture and wanted to repay it in some fashion. This led her to invite Panic and his friends to the Musical Menagerie so he could speak to Desirée and learn information about his mother. Panic later shared a dance with Hellina when she was working at The Silver King's ball. Here, she confided in him that she was engaged before coming to Alivast, and now all the things the clergy set up for her life will never happen. Panic encouraged Hellina to embrace her newfound freedom, even when it's scary and reminded her that she's her own woman. Scarlet When Panic first met Scarlet, she believed he was her father based on her mother's description of him, which Panic matched due to the use of a Potion of Alter Self. Panic became very protective of Scarlet, not wanting to shatter the illusion that her father had come to take her home. However, after the Talon sank, he decided to be honest with her and explained that while he wasn't her father, she would be welcome to stay with him until her father arrived. Scarlet initially accepted the offer, but after seeing the opera put on for Stormbeard, she asked if she could join the opera company instead. The two have a mutual trust and respect for each other, almost like father and daughter (but not really). Scarlet wrote to Panic from school and while she is quite happy she said she misses him lots. On the first day of Winter, Panic rushed off at the urging of Starlight to attend Scarlet's first recital and especially her Tuba solo. During the Winter Festival, Panic was on Scarlet's team for the sled race. Despite originally intending to play dirty and seize victory, Panic slowly shifted gears and focused on having fun and making the experience enjoyable for Scarlet. They ended up disqualified with a destroyed sled, but the two had a good time nonetheless. Crabbius the Mighty Initially, Panic only interacted with Crabbius out of a desire to take the knife he was holding. He played a soothing song for the crustacean, which prompted it to drop the knife. When the two reunited on Talon's Rest, Crabbius repayed Panic for his performance by putting in good word with Stormbeard for him and his friends. Panic has a friendly respect for Crabbius, and Crabbius thinks Panic is a "radical dude." Hammergnar "I'm doing this because I love you... as a good friend." ~ Hammergnar Panic met Hammergnar when he was suffering from a combination of alcohol poisoning and the emetic effects of the mushroom he had eaten to help him get through the Harvest Festival's drinking competition. Despite Panic's inebriated state, the two hit it off, mainly because they found that they had in common such as a dislike for alcohol, bitter feelings about their fathers, and discomfort around dwarves. Hammergnar hauled Panic off to a suite at the Romansion to play board games and allow him to sober up so they could "see where this goes". After a hazy night of really good onion rings and board games with Hammergnar and The Straightforward Good Time, Hammergnar blackmailed Panic over coffee and eggs. The terms for not revealing his cheating during the drinking competition that Panic would help Adric build the stage. Hammergnar even showed up to help, and after a bit of of beefy posing the three built a very nice stage. Hammergnar asked Panic to accompany him to the Romansion after completing his new bathhouse, but Panic declined due to being in an emotional slump at the time. Panic did agree to dance with Hammergnar at the ball after learning the troubles plaguing Hammergnar's marriage. Skinny Upon hearing that Skinny lived in Tracadia before moving to Alivast, Panic refused to interact directly with her, choosing to hide his face. This was due to fear that she would recognize him based on his poor reputation. However, Skinny didn't seem to take note of Panic, likely due to her being from south Tracadia, far away from Panic's childhood home. Xarv Panic had heard of Xarv from Mel and Hellina, but didn't actually hear his music or meet him in person until he was invited to the Musical Menagerie. When the two musicians interacted, Panic's value of his musical skill clashed with Xarv's ideal of artistic passion. This conflict of mindsets came to a head in the form of a musical duel, during which Panic fell into a trance and played a song similar to that from the infernal songbook. Panic experienced a vision where he saw a familiar individual playing a small instrument atop an obsidian spire. When Panic came to, his guitar strings were all broken, but he had earned respect from Xarv and the Menagerie. Later, Panic met up with Xarv and some other Menagerie members while they performed at the ball that was held to honor the Silver King. He joined their sting ensemble on the stage and helped contribute to the ambient music. However, Panic later left the stage so he could dance with Hellina and Hammergnar. Tent Town Shortly after the attack on the city by the Dragon Cult, Panic went out and played a free concert to try to lift the spirits of the residents. The audience was enamored by Panic's performance and quickly became fans of the bard. While performing, Panic also met Admiral Atilv of Gnomeria who asked Panic what they might do to aid the ailing people. Panic suggested finding some way to feed them, resulting in the construction of the charity kitchen in Tent Town. The Silver King When the Silver King appeared before the crowd at the ball and opened with some of his "human humor," Panic responded with a loud, unapologetic "BOOOOOO," causing all of his comrades to enter a worried frenzy. Things calmed when they discovered they weren't in trouble, but he received a harsh reminder from Remy to be on his best behavior. When speaking to the Silver King, Panic apologized and told the dragon he should open with a knock-knock joke when visiting new places. The Silver King is very interested in the new wave of exciting music, stating in his age music was a clumsy work-in-progress. Panic was the most effected of the party when the Silver King destroyed their tavern (and his bedroom). This caused Panic to question why bad things keep happening to him and has cited it as a reason he can't have anything nice. Panic managed to engage in civil negotiations with the Silver King, citing previous experience with Arkgenos as a reason to not insult a dragon. When discussion concluded and a peaceful resolution was met, Panic escaped to a corner and vomited out of fear and stress. He later told the silver dragon about Ozzy, citing he fell in love with him in a matter of minutes. Afina Panic encountered Afina while he was disguised as Bella in Lebreaus Village. He managed to convince the flighty elf that he was his injured comrade while Borky, Task and Greckles released the hogs and killed the other patrolling hunters. Afina fled with Panic into Anna's home to hide from the attackers, only for Panic to unveil his true nature and the others to corner their new hostage. Panic convinced the others not to kill Afina, but they took a very hostile tone and made frequent threats while interrogating him. Panic managed to convince Afina to desert Monster's Culling and pursue his modelling career in Alivast, ultimately saving him from Task, Borky, and Greckles. He was last seen fleeing into the snow towards the city. Brorc Bronze-Fang Early in their professional relationship, Brorc offered Panic a concert at the military outposts south of Alivast, a deal that has yet to come to fruition several months later. When Panic and his friends were visiting Brorc's office to discuss their incident with the Silver King he overheard Brorc being yelled at by the captian of Tracadia Capital, Irma Ellanem. When Brorc came to meet with them, Panic let him know how much he appreciates Brorc and the Racial Inclusion Program he instated in Alivast. Later, Panic took Brorc aside to discuss the program and Ellanem's motives, but this was done with the ulterior motive of getting him out of Solly's room. Edward Enrobso Upon learning that Raunfalt attached his soul to his sword when he died, Panic remarked that he would like to become a sentient guitar when he dies. Edward offered to have that arranged for him, and Panic seemed to be into going through with the offer. Trivia * SkyblueShinx has composed a theme for Panic entitled Devil's Bard, RoSo_06 suggested the title "Devil Bard" when SkyBlueShinx asked the Discord community for suggestions of what to name the theme. * MontyGlu initially introduced him as "Panic Hellscream" in Episode 1. When asked as to why this error occured, Monty explained she was incredibly nervous, and may have been thinking of Garrosh Hellscream from World of Warcraft. *Often nicknamed "Stupid Sexy Panic" whenever he succeeds in playing to the heartstrings of somebody he aimed to persuade. *Panic is frequently shirtless, both intentionally and unintentionally. *When Panic used his barbed hide ability in combat against Raunfault, the airy whisper of a song began to play. The song is the Sonic intro sung by the many denizens of the mysterious "Chat" and even sometimes the rest of the Unexpectables. This happens every time he uses it now. *Panic possesses a tattoo on his shoulder, written in Infernal. As Panic is the only member of The Unexpectables fluent in the language, no other member of the group knows it's meaning currently. *Panic inherited his Tiefling traits from a barbed devil, a type of lesser devil, as is revealed in a muttered response to Willow and Borky addressing his "spikes". However, through his interactions with Arivine, Panic is shown to lack a deeper understanding of Tieflings other than himself. He was also very shocked to learn that Tieflings can have tails. *Up until Level 6, Panic used the homebrew College of Thunder archetype. Due to complications with finding and referencing the subclass, Panic switched to the College of Glamour. *When exposed to the Dog Zone, Panic is Transformed into a very luxurious looking Collie reminiscent of Lassie *Panic is jokingly called the tank of the party due to the fact that he been attacked and targeted by the enemies in combat encounters, resulting in him being knocked unconscious more than anyone else in the party. *Panic has a very large scar on his chest and back due to an accident with Borky's lightning spear. The lightning damage caused the scar tissue to form a Lichtenberg scar, which makes the scar look like lightning emanating from the spear wound. Chris Zito refers to it as Panic's "Darksign," which is a reference to a similar looking mark in the Dark Souls video game franchise. *Panic is True Neutral. *In the Chapter 20 of the Unexpectables, it was revealed that Vergil is Panic's birth name. However the name seems to bring back bad memories, and he would prefer to not be called by it. None of his comrades know his birth name and he would prefer to keep it that way. It is then revealed in Chapter 28 that Grimtongue is not his birth surname either, originally named Vaethryus. *While stated directly for comedic effect, Panic seems to have learned little from his trial with LYS. *Vergil took the name Panic based on an ancient Infernal phrase, and was unaware it meant "to freak out" in Common. When Scarlet told him this, he "freaked out". *After Panic "lost" his jacket in the fight at the opera, Gram-Gram laundered it and returned to him. It was OK, but it smelled like old lady soap. *Panic knows two things, music and tiddlywinks. *Panic's guitar has his mother's signature in gold leaf on the back. *When teaching at Eve's Meadow Academy, he wore his tie slightly loose because he's a badass. *Panic once introduced himself as a "Professional Dick Kicker" to Dazzazn after teaching a self-defense course. *He has also adopted the title "God Biter" after a confrontation with Fleur de Mort. *The song "Chip the Dire Squirrel" is one of his favorites. *Panic suggested purchasing lollipop-themed collars for their pseudodragon messengers and has implied he intends to enter the Sweet Dragon into the candy-making business. *Panic has a newfound appreciation for barbecue sauce. *Panic has no allergies. *As of episode 47, Panic got another tattoo, this one says "'God Biter"' in Infernal script. He had one since the beginning of the campaign that is also Infernal script that says "Louder Than Hell". *Panic named and is attached to Chunk. He defends the pseudodragon's weight as "healthy." *Panic would never wear shorts. *Panic renamed his Mantle of Majesty bard college feature as Mantle of Devilry. *Nobody would be able to handle sexy female Panic. *Panic had one of Arkgenos's scales made into a guitar pick with his name in gold script. *Panic considers his guitar to be adequate clothing. *His Season 1 outfit was destroyed by Borky who attempted to wear it to the ball. *Panic was transformed into a Jacobin Pigeon by Taylor. He pooped on a statue. *The other kids in Panic's hometown lever let him sled with them. *When Panic cursed Omnimaw's name, he had a vision of a white mask similar to Lys that told him "Dust Drifting Directionless Divine." The identity of this being and the meaning of their message is unknown. Panic repeated this message to Lys' Mask, but there was no response. Gallery Med (1).png|Official Panic Grimtongue Season 1 art by @StarPyrate panic_wallpaper_by_yggdrassal-dbqwu2b.jpg|Panic fan art by @Yggdrassal Panic fan art by @JojieSempai 18.jpg|Panic gets a little manic. fan art by JojieSempai_18 Panic fan art by @Animalien26.jpg|Panic fan art by @Animalien25 Paic fan art by @Icarii.jpg|Panic fan art by MarieGuillotine Panic fan art by @__Mr_Smart__.jpg|Panic fan art by @__Mr_Smart__ Panic fan art by @SirMalervik.jpg|Panic fan art by @SirMalervik Panic.png|Panic fan art by @MayorOfMagicant Panic fan art by @RebeP 06.jpg|Panic wears the Crown of Madness fan art by RebeP_06 Sailor Panic fan art by @michinyo.png|Sailor Panic fan art by @michinyo Panic fan art by @LordSirRailgun.jpg|Panic fan art by @LordSirRailgun Panic fan art by @JojieSenpai_18.png|Panic fan art by @JojieSenpai_18 Panic fan art by @Dark_E_Arts.png|Panic fan art by @Dark_E_Arts Panic official Seaon 3 Token by @BrachyZoid.png|Season 3 Panic token official art by @BrachyZoid S3 Panic Concept Art by @CitricKing.jpg|S3 Panic Concept Art by @CitricKing Category:Player Characters Category:Tiefling Characters Category:Bard Characters Category:Dad